


Come With Me

by SandCat1519



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Chuck and Blair - Freeform, F/M, chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandCat1519/pseuds/SandCat1519
Summary: "Initially yes, I wanted revenge and it was only after that I took some pleasure with you. It was my first time kissing someone different from him. I felt a certain pleasure with you."
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf
Kudos: 2





	Come With Me

“Blair!"

She had left him, all because he wanted to protect them, both from Nate. But she didn't know. Hurtful words, but at what cost? She had been on the dance floor for a good five minutes, repeating the words that had just preceded their "break up" over and over again. This "thing" as she had said.

How could he have done that! Destroy her ball! And she who thought he cared about her. She felt betrayed again. Nate, Serena and now Chuck… Lost in thought, she headed for the exit.

“Blair! Are you okay ?

"Uh yes, thank you Nate. To tell you the truth I feel rather relieved."

An awkward silence settled between the two young adults.

When Nate broke the silence, "Look, Blair… about earlier."

"No, me first!" She cut her off. She slowly moved closer to his angelic face. "It was a mistake to come with you. I heard what you said to Carter when you hit him."

"We broke up Nate and you know it very well. I can't see myself getting back with you after everything you've done to me. It's decided, I'm really done with you this time. I'm sorry."

She walked away, leaving a distraught Nate.

The brunette rushed into a taxi in the New York starry night towards the Palace.

Arrived at the destination, she paid the taxi driver and walked towards a certain Bass's suite. She knocked on the door several times while waiting for an answer, she was starting to get seriously impatient when Chuck, more than angry, opened the door.

"What are you doing here Blair?"

"Good evening, Chuck."

"What are you doing here? " He repeated the question.

She paused. What was she doing there? What was the reason for his presence? She came to humiliate herself at his place, weak was the word that designated her. But she had to settle her accounts with him once and for all.

"Are you packing?" She asked as she noticed the luggages.

"Perhaps." Chuck replied mysteriously.

"To answer your question, I came to explain myself to you. About the ball."

"Ah yes..." He replied annoyed. "I thought you would never speak to me again, what a pity."

"Stop it Chuck! You started this whole story!"

"And how did I force you to continue?"

"You were the one turning me around! I couldn't resist."

"Are you sure it wasn't because of Nate?"

"Initially yes, I wanted revenge and it was only after that I took some pleasure with you. It was my first time kissing someone different from him. I felt a certain pleasure with you."

Chuck seemed genuinely confused by the girl's words.

"Do you really mean what you're saying?"

"Do I look like I'm lying?"

At her words they moved their faces closer to each other and kissed passionately for a long time.

"Come with me." Chuck said out of breath.

"Where?"

"Monaco."


End file.
